Loucura
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Bronze no I Challenge de Ficlets românticas do fórum A3V.: Por que todos os relacionamentos têm uma pitada de loucura.


**N.A.: Essa ficlet terá continuação!  
**

**Todas as fics são dedicadas a Agata Ridlle pela ajuda e pela betagem ma-ra-vi-lho-sa.**

**Essa em especial é dedicada também a Marauder MaHh que sumiu e não mandou notícias...XD**

**Now, enjoy it!**

**Beijos,**

_**Miss Huyu **_

* * *

**Loucura**

**Por: Miss Huyu **

-James!

Eu queria me perguntar seriamente o que eu estava fazendo ali: no meio do campo de quadribol, final Gryffindor versus Slytherin, estádio cheio, lotado... Todos estão olhando pra mim... Todos, incluindo você.

Você deve estar se perguntando: "Mas o que raios você tem na cabeça, ruivinha, o que você está fazendo aqui?". A resposta? Sinceramente, nem eu sei, só sei que estou aqui e preciso te dizer tudo o que está entalado aqui, na minha garganta.

Respiro fundo, e sinto o aroma doce das flores da primavera chegar as minhas narinas. Estou nervosa, com medo, pálida, minhas mãos estão suando e meu coração bate tão rápido que parece estar ensaiando com alguma escola de samba.

Você está flutuando a alguns centímetros a minha frente, em sua vassoura, me encarando entre curioso e preocupado, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhantes sorrindo pra mim, me estudando, me fazendo perguntas mudas e me deixando envergonhada e cada vez mais nervosa. Afobada.

- James, eu... - respirei mais fundo, o aroma floral me enchendo de coragem. – eusóquerodizerqueeugostomuitodevocêtá?- mais uma lufada de ar. – equeeunãoteodeio.-completei, minhas bochechas tão vermelhas quanto meus cabelos e minhas orbes direcionadas ao chão.

- O que? Desculpe-me, minha flor, mas eu não entendi. – você confessa, observando-me com carinho. – Alguém te machucou? - ergueu a mão com delicadeza, tocando de leve no meu rosto.

-NÃO! – Exclamei sem graça. – Eu só... Bem, eu só...

- Você... - tentou, parecendo se divertir ligeiramente a minha timidez.

Desviei os olhos dos seus procurando por Alice, e minha querida amiga estava na arquibancada, sorrindo para mim. Lembranças de dias atrás na biblioteca vieram na minha mente.

_Eu e Alice estávamos procurando incansavelmente pelo trabalho do professor Kettleburn o de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Algo sobre 'animais mágicos e doenças que podem trazer ao ser humano'..._

_- Ei, Lils! Eu achei!- Alice gritou do outro lado da Biblioteca, chamando a atenção da Madame Pince, que a fuzilou com o olhar._

_- Me desculpe!- eu sussurrei, caminhando a passos largos na direção da menina que brandia um livro velho no ar. - Achou o que?_

_-__"_Como chamar atenção **daquele** bruxo especial - cem poções eficientes"_- a morena falou tão entusiasmada que parecia que sairia pulando pelos corredores agora mesmo. - Será que Frank vai prestar atenção em mim se eu usá-las?- ela observava-me cheia de expectativas, como se esperasse me ouvir dizer: Não é óbvio, Alice? É claro que sim!_

_Mas eu não falei nada, apenas dei um sorriso compreensivo às loucuras de minha amiga, não conseguia entender como ela podia se entregar __se entregar tanto__, como ela fazia tantas maluquices... Mal sabia eu que chegaria minha vez..._

_Afastei-me distraidamente do local onde Alice começara a murmurar idéias e planos mirabolantes, e caminhei em direção a uma das estantes que ficava próxima a grande janela que iluminava aquela parte da Biblioteca. _

- "Problemas causados por Animais Mágicos" - eu_murmurei. - __P__arece antigo... Talvez tenha o que procurávamos – eu puxei o livro do local com pressa, o que ocasionou uma grande nuvem de poeira._

_Assim que parei de espirrar e tossir, (ter alergia é uma droga!) levei o livro e mostrei-o a Alice._

_- Ksystuh, doença causada pela picada da Aranha Hiulstóiv, comum em todas as partes do mundo. Infelizmente, não foi encontrada a cura, sendo a causa de várias mortes no mundo bruxo. Seu diagnóstico pode ser feito por um exame de sangue mágico simples, e seus sintomas são..._

- Lils? – eu dei um pulo, você continuava ali, na minha frente, sorrindo pra mim.

Eu conseguia ver Alice fazendo mímicas, sinalizando um 'Esquece tudo e beija logo'; mas eu não podia simplesmente fazer isso... Eu era Lily Evans, afinal...

- James, eu... - respirei fundo - eu...

- PONTO PARA GRYFFINDOR! - gritou o narrador, e eu vi você esbravejar algo sobre ' estar tentando ter uma conversa importante'. Sorri.

- O que você disse? – Ele parecia confuso, e eu só fazia ficar mais encabulada.

- Eu...

- E BLACK ACERTA UM BALAÇO NO AUBREY!

Eu respirei fundo, e encarei o narrador de esguelha. Mas que carinha mais mal educado!

- E RÉGULO BLACK, APANHADOR DA SLYTHERIN PARECE TER VISTO O POMO! CADÊ O POTTER?

- Droga! Escute Lils, eu posso falar com você depois? Eu tenho que... Ir!- você sorriu, fazendo carinho no meu rosto.

Caminhei sem ação para onde eu estava antes, meio chateada. Como se a natureza quisesse esfregar bem claro na minha cara que eu estava o perdendo por medo, eu via todas as pessoas em Hogwarts andando juntas, de mãos dadas, namorando. Até a professora Minerva tinha corado com um elogio do professor Dumbledore... Até ela parecia estar se acertando, e eu... Eu só conseguia ter frustrações. É um fato: eu vou ficar pra titia.

Alice sorriu quando eu me aproximei dela e de Frank - sim, eles tinham ficado juntos, mas eu nunca perguntei se ela tinha se utilizado do livro para algo... - e me larguei solitária, segurando vela do meu casal preferido enquanto minha vida amorosa se desmoronava na minha frente.

Cadê Lily Evans? Cadê aquela menina corajosa que fazia o que queria? Cadê aquela que não tinha vergonha nem timidez?

Olhei para o narrador, a dois lugares de distância de Alice... humn... Talvez, se eu...

Não... Eu nunca faria isso. Mas então por que raios eu estou me levantando? Por que eu estou conversando com o narrador? Por que ele está saindo do lugar dele? Ahn, Merlin...

- JAMES POTTER! EU SÓ QUERIA TE DIZER QUE EU TE AMO!- falei, sim, _eu,_ Lily Evans,_ a senhorita tímida_ **anunciou** isso pra escola inteira. Oh, céus...

Você tinha acabado de pegar o pomo, mas quase o deixou escapar de novo de puro susto, e logo você me lançou o seu sorriso mais bonito.

Você pousou suavemente, e veio em minha direção com um lírio que você tinha conjurado.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Abracei-te com força, e você me apertou forte contra si. Recebia olhares invejosos de muitas meninas no campo, mas eu não me importava com isso.

- Eu aceito. – Respondi, incerta, minha voz trêmula e eu quase chorando de nervoso... Porém, quando eu vi o sorriso de seus lábios, e quando eu li a história nos seus orbes de avelãs, eu soube que não era mentira... Que era de verdade. Que era amor.

Foi uma loucura tudo aquilo que fiz, sempre te disse que foi. Mas foi perfeito... Foi muito mais do que eu sempre sonhei pra mim.

Não penso, não quero, e nunca mudaria nada daquilo; pois foi você que me fez perceber que tudo de bom na vida tem uma pequena dose de_ loucura._

**N.A.** **Olá.**

**Pra quem leu a primeira versão, deve ter reparado que eu mudei algumas coisinhas...**

**Certo, agradecimentos Luna Black, pela paciência, Lady Anna Black, Gata Slytherin, Mia Galvez e Assuero Racsama, pelo apoio, Marauder MaHh, que betou essa coisinha, mas sumiu, e a salvadora da pátria número um, vulgo Agata Ridlle, que betou a versão final visto que a minha primeira beta sumiu... ahn, e a TODOS que votaram nessa fic lá no A3v, o que rendeu Bronze pra essas coisinhas lindas. Como eu não sei todo mundo que votou, eu me limito a mandar um beijo pra todos vocês! THANKS! **

**R&R!**

**Eu verei vocês novamente quando essa fic atingir dez comentários, em **_Ressaca.**  
**_

_**Até! **_

Beijos,

**Miss Huyu.**


End file.
